mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello, Pizza Express?
Hello, Pizza Express? is the 11th episode of the third season of Mr. Men and Little Miss. It was first broadcast on January 20, 1997. Plot Mr. Bump wakes up and when he gets out of bed, he steps on his skateboard and rides through the hall and trips and falls down the stairs. He goes into the kitchen and finds out he has no food! So Mr. Bump calls Pizza Express and orders a tomato and cheese pizza with extra mushrooms. Mr. Bump falls out of the window and sees Mr. Busy who gives him his pizza. Little Miss Dotty tells Mr. Busy to deliver 42 more pizzas. Mr. Busy delivers a pizza to Farmer Fields, Little Miss Tiny asks Mr. Busy to take her into town, Mr. Busy puts her next to the pizzas. Little Miss Naughty places a stop sign on the side of the road, Mr. Busy puts on his breaks and some of the pizzas spill of and Little Miss Tiny lands in one of them. Mr. Busy picks them up and puts them back in, he didn't know that Little Miss Tiny was in one of the pizzas. Mr. Busy delivers a bunch of pizzas to Mr. Greedy, who almost ate a pizza along with Little Miss Tiny, but Mr. Busy saved her just in time. He leaves her with Mr. Greedy, Little Miss Naughty puts thumbtacks on the ground and Mr. Busy runs over them, causing the wheels o his scooter to pop, so Mr. Busy had to run. Little Miss Chatterbox talks to her goldfish and Mr. Busy arrives with her pizza, a toffee pizza when she ate it her lips got stuck together. Little Miss Dotty calls Mr. Busy and tells him to hurry up, he sees Little Miss Somersault on her airplane, he stops her and asks for a ride, he dropped pizzas into chimneys. Characters *Mr. Bump *Mr. Busy *Farmer Fields *Little Miss Tiny *Little Miss Naughty *Mr. Greedy *Little Miss Chatterbox *Little Miss Somersault *Little Miss Shy (mentioned) *Mr. Brave (mentioned) *Mr. Strong (mentioned) *Little Miss Splendid (mentioned) *Mr. Rush (mentioned) *Mr. Fussy (mentioned) *Little Miss Dotty UK Voices *Geoffrey Palmer - The Narrator *Jill Shilling - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty, Little Miss Somersault *Gordon Peters - Mr. Busy, Mr. Greedy, Mr. Bump, Farmer Fields US Voices *Len Carlson - Mr. Greedy *Alyson Court - Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Dotty *Neil Crone - Mr. Busy, Mr. Bump, Farmer Fields *Catherine Disher - Little Miss Naughty, Little Miss Tiny, Little Miss Somersault *Ron Rubin - The Narrator Trivia *This is the only episode without the narrator and the only episode whose title does not include a character's name. *Little Miss Naughty is rounder and shorter in this episode than in most others. The same thing happens in What a Question, Little Miss Curious. Quotes * Little Miss Tiny: (squeaks) Help me! HELP ME!!!!! * Mr. Greedy: Huh? * Mr. Busy: Whoa, That was close! * Little Miss Tiny: Phew! * Mr. Greedy: Oh, I almost ate you! * Mr. Busy: And now, I really must go! Category:Mr. Men and Little Miss episodes Category:Season 3 episodes of Mr. Men and Little Miss Category:Cartoons